Voice Activity Detectors (VAD) may be used to detect voice or speech in a stream of information. A VAD may be used as part of, for example, an Automated Speech Recognition (ASR) system. The accuracy of the VAD may affect the performance of the ASR system. Consequently, there may be need for improvements in such techniques in a device or network.